


Manditory Vacation

by SaberGatomon



Series: Mandatory Vacation Time [1]
Category: Cheif Bogo - Fandom, Shower sex - Fandom, Zootopia (2016), cowgirl - Fandom, judy hopps - Fandom, knotting - Fandom - Fandom, nick wilde - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PBY Catalina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberGatomon/pseuds/SaberGatomon
Summary: After a shooting, Judy and Nick are made to take a mandatory vacation. But their flight leaves late.... What are they to do in the mean time?





	1. Mandatory Vacation Time

_Mandatory Vacation Time_

     The night was rainy in the Sahara Square. When the rain had started, tiny puffs of dry sand exploded into the air as it quickly was absorbed into the dry ground. Now, though, the wet, tightly packed sand, after hours of rain, resembled a beach without the sea. Many of the citizens of Zootopia chose this night to stay dry at home. But the mammals of the ZPD didn't have a choice, their duty was to protect the city in all types of weather. Crime doesn't take a day off because of bad weather.

     Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde drove through the wet streets of the Sahara Square. The traffic was light, due to the late hour and the day had mostly been boring, just two traffic stops broke the tedium of the day.

    "Carrots, I'm boiling in this thing," Nick said indicating his bullet proof vest, "I'm taking it off. We're going back to the station now anyway, right?"

    "If Chief Bogo sees you without your vest on, you might not be so "anally retentive" when he gets through with you." Judy said as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Nick grumbled, but left the vest in place.

    "Evil bunny."

    "Dumb fox." She said, as they chuckled about their own private joke.

    Their patrol duty was almost over and Judy was turning to return to Precinct 1, when their headlights washed over an object on the side of the road. As they approached, Judy shined the car's spot light to the object. The body of a female tiger lay face down on the sidewalk, her legs hanging into the road. Nick immediately clicked on the emergency beacons as Judy put the car into park and exited the vehicle, Nick just a step behind.

    Blood was running from the body and flowing into a nearby drain with the runoff from the rain. Gently turning the body over, they saw that the female had been shot twice, piercing her left shoulder and left breast.

    "Three Alpha Five to dispatch. We have a 10-53, female tiger down, two GSW, upper left torso, send ambulance and EMT, Desert Drive, North of Sahara Square."

    The victim moaned in pain, as Nick began to apply pressure to her wounds. His sense of smell was muted by the rain, but his night vision in full alert mode as he scanned the streets for the perpetrator. As he did this he heard the sirens of the coming ambulance. Turning that way, he caught a glimpse of a stealthy figure in a dark alleyway.

    "Carrots," he mumbled. As she looked at him, his eyes quickly darted to the alley then down to the victim. She understood immediately. As soon as emergency services took control of the victim, she looked at Nick, motioned toward the alley and began to move that way.

    Approaching the alley with caution and seeing no one at the scene, Judy pulled her flashlight, shining it on the ground, scanning the surrounding area. The smell of cordite was muted by the rain, but the two casings on the ground said that this was where the shooter had shot the victim from. Moving down the alley, they drew their side arms.

    Police issued a standard 38 caliber revolver to officers. Both Nick and Judy had opted to purchase their own side arms, using, instead, a model 1911 Colt 45. Having seen more than their fare share of action, it had served the two officers well in the past.

    "There's only one way out of this alley, Carrots." Nick said as they proceeded. "But he or she might not know that." he said as they came to a tee in the alley. "You go left, I'll go right. When you get to the dead-end in this alley, be extremely careful. If you find nothing, come back my way. Keep your mic on voice activated." he said as they both drew their weapons and proceeded down the alley in separate directions.

    Judy was halfway down the dead-end alley when she heard Nick's pained voice over the radio, "SHOTS FIRED! SHOTS FIRED! OFFICER DOWN!" Fearing the worst, Judy sped down the alley to Nick's position.

    As she exited the alley, she spotted a shadowy figure, a long barreled pistol in hand, fleeing the scene.

    "ZPD! Freeze!" She commanded, as the figure spun, raising his pistol.

    Without hesitation, she brought up her pistol and fired. The figure spun with the impact of the round, the gun falling from his hand, and hit the ground, unmoving.

    The scene was soon lit up with the beacons of other police cars as they sped into the area of an officer down.

    Judy was at Nick's side, helping him to stand and remove his vest. The vest showed a direct hit to the plate that protected his heart. Tears ran down her cheeks at the thought of what could have happened had he taken off his vest in the car as he suggested.

    "I promise Carrots," he said as he consoled her, "I'll never even THINK about removing my vest till we're in the locker room at the station. OK?"

    "You better!" she said and in a lower voice that only Nick could hear, "I'm not done with you yet."

    "Bunnies, so emotional." he smiled down at her.

    She aimed a punch at his arm for making light of her emotions and landed with a solid smack.

    "Ouch Carrots! I've just been shot and here you are beating me up! You should be ashamed!" he said, as though the punch really hurt.

    "I'm sorry Nick." she said as laughter echoed around Sahara Square from the surrounding officers. Though it quieted quickly as Chief Bogo walked onto the scene.

    "Wilde, how is it?" he said as he looked down at the fox.

    "Well, sir, it feels like I've taken a roundhouse kick from Hopps here, but nothing else. Maybe some bruising, but I'm good." he said, as he smiled at his long time partner.

    "Good. Hopps... good shooting. He was carrying a 45 with a silencer."

    "Probably why I never heard the shot he took at me." Nick said.

    "Probably" Bogo said, "My office, tomorrow morning, first thing!"

 

 

# Next Morning

 

    Chief Bogo entered the station the next morning, eyes red from lack of sleep. "Have Hopps and Wilde come to my office when they arrive." he said to Clawhauser as he passed.

    "They're waiting outside of your office now, sir." Clawhauser said as he passed.

    "Good." he said over his shoulder.

    Walking down the hall, he saw the officers in question. "Hopps, Wilde, have a seat." he said as he ushered them into his office. After they sat, he continued. "Seems that the perp was the victim's husband. History of domestic violence. He was jailed twice but the victim wouldn't press charges. He failed to recover from the gunshot wound from Officer Hopps and died in surgery. His victim on the other paw, is in ICU after surgery and is expected to recover fully. Seems he saved his best shot for Officer Wilde." He looked at the two officers in front of him. "Be at the mayor's office at noon. You are both to receive commendations for bravery under fire. After that, you are both on mandatory vacation for two weeks, starting tomorrow."

    Judy was flabbergasted. "Why?" she asked

    The Chief looked over his glasses at Judy, "Seems the Mayor has looked into your files and found you've not been on vacation since you've started on the force. So... since you won't take the time, he's making it mandatory. So, if I see hide or tails from you two around here for the next two weeks, I'll have to suspend you WITHOUT PAY, for an additional two weeks! Understood?"

    "Yes sir." they said simultaneously.

 

After the Ceremony

 

    "Well Nick, where will we go, the beach, the mountains?" asked Judy, as she dug her suitcase from under her bed.

    "I don't know, I've never been out of Zootopia. But the beach does sound fun. But how about some place that's.... all beach?" he said as he watched her reaction.

    "What do you mean Nick?" she said, a confused look on her face

    "Well, a friend of mine owns a travel agency and he's had a cancelation on what he calls a total isolation island. Ten days and nights on an isolated island in the middle of nowhere. You're dropped off with all the necessities and picked up ten days later. Nothing but sun, surf, swimming and SEX!" He said, leering at his sexy bunny.

    "But Nick, we can't afford something like that! It'll cost a fortune." she exclaimed.

    "Relax, Carrots. This is a friend of mine, from before. He owes me one so he's cutting me a deal after someone canceled on him. They lost their deposit so we get a vacation for a song. Besides, if I know you, you'll try to go back to work before it's time and we'll both be in trouble!" he said with a knowing grin.

    "OK Mr. Let's Make A Deal, how much is this costing us?" she asked him, her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

    "5000 bucks."

    "What!"

    "Hey, Carrots. Remember, 200 bucks a day, every day, since I was twelve. I didn't spend it all you know." he said with a sly smile.

    "So... when do we leave?" she queried as she got on her toes and put her arms around his neck.

    "Midnight." he whispered as he brought his lips to hers.

    "Well, that gives us some time to kill. Whatever shall we do with it?" she purred seductively in his ear.

    "Several things do come to mind." he said as he picked up the slight bunny and carried her into the master bathroom.

    Nick began to fill the bath with warm water. As the water began to fill the tub, he added some lavender bubble bath and the room began to fill with the smell of lavender.

    Slowly he began to undress her. He removed her top, revealing her small but pert breast. Unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, he lowered them to the floor. She stepped out of them and kicked them into the dirty clothes hamper. He moved against her and kissed her lips as his hands began to lightly rub her ears. He moved down to her neck as he nibbled and kissed his way downward. His sensitive ears picked up her increased heart rate.

    She just stood there as her lover, her fox, her best friend, caressed her body as only he could do. Her nipples hardened as he first took one into his mouth and gently pinched and stimulated the other. Her breath was coming in short pants as she felt his fingers hook her pink panties and slowly lower them to the floor. She lifted one leg then the other and she stood naked in front of her fox.

    He was astounded, anew, at her beauty. He felt so blessed to have the love of this bunny. Not in all of the five years since they'd met, did he regret loving her. She was perfect for him and didn't let the biasness that others felt about foxes stop her from loving him. Tonight was going to be a beautiful start of a beautiful vacation. One that was really too long in coming.

    She was astonished when he lifted her and lowered her into the warm bubbly water. She felt herself begin to relax as the scent of lavender filled her senses. But something was missing. She turned her head, looking up at him, "You are getting in too, aren't you?"

    "Anything for you, Carrots." he said as he divested himself of his clothing and slid into the water behind her.

    She laid back against his chest and truly relaxed, for the first time that day. She didn't realize how tense she was till she leaned against him, the scent of wet fox and lavender pervading her senses.

    She felt it as he put furwash on her head and sensuously began to massage it into her fur. Moving down her neck and over her ears, she felt tingles like never before. Since she was old enough to do it herself, no one had ever bathed her. He urged her to her feet and she felt him totally massage her body as he washed her. From her small but sensitive breast, to her to her rounded butt and fluffy tail, he bathed her. She gasped as his soapy paws slid between her legs and caressed her labia and clitoris. If Nick hadn't supported her, her knees would have collapsed, so intense was the feeling. He moved lower, washing her thighs and calves and one by one her sensitive feet. She giggled as he soaped her soles and toes. Then a quick rinse and a repeat, this time with conditioner.

    Then she sat with her back to him, in the still warm water, feeling as though she had experienced a sacred ritual that purified her soul. She always knew Nick had deep reserves, knew he loved her, but now the unmistakable fact was that he cherished her. She knew she'd done nothing to deserve this, but she felt like the most special person in the world.... and it was a good feeling.

    As he rose to exit the tub, she grabbed him by his soaked tail and pulled him back inside. "You don't think that I'm going to let you out of here without some of the same treatment for you, do you?" she said as grabbed some furwash. She urged him to his knees and began the slow process of massaging the soap into his fur. From the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, she lavished attention on every part of his body. After rinsing she conditioned his fur as he'd done hers, doing everything in her power to make him feel as cherished as she.

    They had gotten out of the tub and dried each other off, caressing each other as they did so. Judy laid across their bed, her fur still slightly damp from their bath. With her head propped up with her right arm and a sultry look on her face, she asked, "You coming to bed soon?"

    "Now Carrots, how can I pass up an invitation like that?" he said in a husky voice.

    "You're not supposed to." she purred in his ear, as he climbed into bed.

    "What did I do to get so lucky." he said as he stretched out next to her. "Couldn't be anything in this life, that's for sure."

    "Oh, I don't know about that. You helped out a certain bunny on the most important case in her life, albeit reluctantly, kept her from being fired before she solved said case, came up with clues that solved that case, forgave that bunny when she unknowingly betrayed you, risked your life in solving that case, not to mention all the times you've been there for that same bunny. It's no wonder she fell for you. You've made that bunny feel like the most important person in the world. So... yeah, there's plenty of things you've done to deserve this." she said as she counted off all of the things he'd done.

    "Stop, stop, Carrots, you'll make my head swell! Don't you think it's big enough already?"

    "All the better to kiss you with, my dear." she said, as she pulled him to her.

    "Hey.... that's my line!"

    As their lips met, it felt as though someone had put his tail into an electrical outlet. It raced up and down his spine and seemed to settle in his groin area, because it slowly began to make itself known. Slowly protruding from his sheath, it began growing into his upstanding citizen. Judy smiled as she saw it leaned down to help it out with kisses and licks.

    Not to be outdone, Nick grabbed Judy by the hips and pulled her on top of his belly. doing this spread her legs wide, revealing her pink flower. Eager to taste, his tongue darted out to stab at her clitoris. He felt her moan through his cock and the vibrations felt wonderful. Her moaning continued as he kept up her assault on her pussy. Then suddenly she was there. Her body arced as she spasmed in orgasm, her juices jetting from her vagina as Nick put his maw to her and drank of her liquid honey.

    "Ready for round two?" he said as she twitched on top of him. She nodded her head as she tried to catch her breath.

    She rolled over onto the bed, as Nick moved to her side. "Awe, did I overexert my little bunny?" he snickered.

    "I just hope you're up for round three and four." she gasped as her tongue snaked out to lick his face. She tasted herself on him as he bent over her to give her a long deep kiss.

    She turned over, got to her knees, put her face to the mattress. Looking back at him, she said, "Make me your bitch, Nick!"

    "Carrots, you know how I love it when you talk dirty to me." he rasped out, as he got into position.

    If she was expecting him to just thrust into her she was surprised as he entered her slowly. He always loved the feeling of her stretching to accommodate him. When she had taken him fully, he slowly eased back, making her feel as though a void was left behind as his member exited her body. Then with a quick thrust she was filled again. her head began to swim as he pleasured her. He began thrusting into her, alternating his rhythm so that she was almost always on the edge.

    Nick could always tell when she was about to cross the edge, the way the muscles of her vagina grasping and milking at his cock, eager to take his seed into herself. Though he was always gentle with her in all ways, all bets were off when he felt her orgasm approaching. He began to thrust into her all the way to his knot and slowly withdraw it, over and over, and it always worked, soon her pussy was unloading it's love juice, drenching his balls and thighs.

    Pulling his soaking wet cock from her pussy, he laid on his back, knowing that this was her favorite position. She just loved being a cowgirl!

    His rock hard erection throbbed with every beat of his pounding heart. His knot now fully formed was her goal. She meant to take into her and tie them together. It always gave her the most mind-blowing orgasms that left her weak for hours.

    She eagerly climbed on top of him, leaning over him to kiss his lips. Their tongues danced in their mouths, driving her crazy with desire. She lowered herself down onto his throbbing member. Leaning back she felt his member begin rub against her G-spot. She knew that she approaching the point of no return. Grinding down on his knot, she felt the waves of pleasure begin to roll over her, crashing down as she reached her peak. She cried out as she ejaculated, her body arching, her paws on Nicks legs.

    Nick reached out to grab her, crush her to his body as he gave the final thrust that would push pass the door of her womanhood. Her teeth biting at his shoulder, she screamed out her passion as the knot entered her spasming pussy, tying them together as one flesh, one soul.

    She felt his cock throb as it filled her with his cum. The volume of his seed, as it filled her caused her to swell a bit. She leaned back, riding the wave of her orgasm on the twitching cock, till she collapsed on Nick's chest. She dropped into an exhausted sleep on Nick's chest. He smiled down on his contented bunny. No one could ever love him this much, he thought as he fell into a contented sleep himself.

 

Midnight at the airport

 

    Taking a taxi to the airport, the two lovers sat in the backseat eager for their trip. Pulling up to the special terminal, the two exited the cab and the driver opened the trunk for them to take out their bags they planned to take on their trip.

    A porter came with a cart to take their bags to the terminal. after checking in their bags, Nick put a special locked case on the counter, "These are our pistols and ammo." he said as he produced his badge and ID showing him and Judy as police officers. "We never go anywhere without them."

    The female cheetah checked their IDs and looked to Judy, her eyes widened. "Oh, Officer Hopps, we are so glad to have you aboard. You're famous around here." she gushed as she shook her paw. "I felt so relieved when you stopped those mammals from destroying our good city. I felt like we were all gonna get drummed out of our homes and businesses, till you discovered the real culprits."

    "And this is Officer Nick Wilde. He was a great help on the case, even though he wasn't on the force yet." Judy said in introduction.

    "It's an honor to met you, too." she said taking his paw

    "Well, let get underway, shall we." he said, motioning toward the door.

    Exiting the door, they made their way across the field to a boarding ramp to an odd looking aircraft.

    "What kind of plane is that?" Judy questioned as she approached it.

    "It's a PBY-A5 Catalina, production date 1940! The island has no airfield, so this baby lands at sea and taxis into the bay. We have a dock there, where we'll unload all of the supplies you'll need for your vacation. Don't worry about how old this bird is, she is meticulously maintained and kept in that hanger when not in use." the cheetah said, pointing to a vacant hanger across the field.

    Their luggage was stowed along with their supplies. They just needed to board and be off. The twin Pratt and Whitney engines purred flawlessly as they boarded the plane through the glass portals in the tail.

    "I wish it were daylight so we could enjoy the view on the way out." Judy said as she peered out of the glass canopy.

    "Well, we do everything we can to accommodate our guest, but this is our departure time. But you will get a fantastic view of the island as we land at just about daybreak." the bunny captain said as he handed them earphones for the flight. He turned to the canopy and sealed it shut then turned and instructed them in the use of the 5 point harness that would be used to keep them in their seats during takeoff and landing.

    As the engines powered up for takeoff, Judy quickly slid the headphones on and much of the engine noise was muted. She sighed with relief, that much noise during a 6 hour flight would be hard to take. She leaned her head against Nick's shoulder and faded off to sleep, still rather exhausted from their earlier exercise. She felt the plane leave the runway as everything smoothed out and they turned out to sea.

 

 

 

to be continued!


	2. Fantasy Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy arrive at the island, only to find that it's even more beautiful than they first imagined. A sexual encounter and a bottle of wine climaxes the night.

Fantasy Island

## Arrival

 

    The rising sun, shining through the glass canopy, passed over Judy's face as the plane turned to come in up wind. She opened her eyes to see Nick, aviator sunglasses shielding his eyes, glance down at her as she raised her head.

    "Rise and shine , Carrots. We're here. As a matter of fact, if you look out the canopy right now,  you can see the entire island." he said over the headset that was also used to mute the sound of the engines.

    "Oh, Nick, it's gorgeous! And it's ours for ten whole days!" she said, looking over the island.

    The island itself wasn't that large, just a horseshoe shaped speck in the middle of the ocean. It's craggy peaks toward the center of the island showed it's only sign of civilization, a large wind generator. It's beach, in the cove, shined with white sands and a long, wooden dock where their plane would dock.

    It was quickly lost from view as the plane turned into the wind for their sea landing. Judy hustled back to her seat beside Nick, and strapped in for as she felt the plane begin it's decent. It was a bumpy landing, though not unsurprising considering the light chop on the seas. I smoothed out as they entered the cove and approached the dock.

    Two large sea otters moored the plane as the engines came to a stop. They opened the canopy, as Judy and Nick unstrapped their harness, and began to unload the plane and place it on wagon. This wagon was being pulled by two large, strapping wolves, who, when the wagon was loaded, pulled it into the jungle of the island, along a smooth path into the interior.

    "I thought we'd be alone here." Judy said to Nick, as they followed right behind the wagon.

    "Oh, you'll be alone dudette!" said one of the wolves pulling the wagon. "We just come out here a couple of days before and spruce the place up. Ya know, make sure everything's workin' and clean. And we get to grab a few choice waves and become one with the surf gods." he said, in surfer lingo.

    "Yeah, it's totally awesome! We'll catch a ride home on the plane and leave you two 'lovebirds' here on your lonesome." said the other wolf, sounding like brothers, they were so alike.

    Judy giggled at the wolves, till they rounded a curve in the path and was left speechless at the site of their bungalow they would be using for the next ten days. A small section of the forest had been cleared for the bungalow and though small, it's two stories and large wrap-around balcony and porch practically screamed opulence.

    As they entered, the hardwood floors gleamed in the sunlight that penetrated the forest canopy, the huge fireplace in the far corner dominated the room. A breakfast nook and small kitchen occupied the other far corner. Outside of the backdoor, a staircase lead up the second floor. As they exited the staircase, to the right was a door leading into the bedroom, but to the left was a Jacuzzi large enough for two large mammals, but big enough for them to get frisky in, if they choose to.

    Walking into the single bedroom, that covered the entire top floor, a single bed dominated the room. The large, four-post style bed was big enough to sleep two of Mr. Big's polar bear bodyguards.

    Mouth agape, Judy took in her surroundings. 'Forget opulence, this is overkill!' she thought, as she dropped her suitcase at the door. Then with wild abandon, she ran to the bed and leaped onto it, sinking into its softness and sighing in pleasure.

    "Kind of a big bed for just a cute, little bunny." Nick said, as he came to the edge of the bed, just his head and shoulders showing.

    "Well... it might not seem so big if I had a handsome fox in here with me." she said, as she gave him a smoldering look.

    "Whoa, Carrots, let's wait till we're alone then you can get as frisky as you want!" Nick said, as if he were surprised that she would think such a thing.

    "Oh, Nick, this is perfect!" she cried as she leaped from the bed into his arms.

    Though surprised, Nick caught the ebullient bunny and spun her around as she clung to his neck, kissing him soundly.

    "Shaw! Nice leap there dudette! I bet you'd be totally awesome on a board! Anyway, we're just about finished here, but I thought I'd show you a few things that's really special about this place before we leave." The wolf said as he lead the fox and blushing bunny to the ground floor.

    Bringing them outside once more, he showed them the surf boards and canoes as well as the diving equipment and compressor to recharge the tanks when needed.

    "That path right there will bring you to the top of the island, there's a really awesome look-out station there and you can like, see the entire island. You can fish anytime you like in the cove, but don't fish at night on the Southside, preds cruise there at night and they won't stop with just a tail. Surfing is great on the north side, just watch out for the riptides. If you need anything or if there's like an emergency, there's a radio in the house and there's always someone on the other end." the wolf explained.

    "Thanks, uhhmmmm." Nick began.

    "Shaw... Just call me Johnny."

    "Well then Johnny, thanks for the tour and all the helpful information," he said as he hear the plane engines cranking up from the beach, "but I think they're about to leave you behind."

     "No way, Dude! This is, like, part of my job. I'm always the last one on the plane!" Johnny said as he waved good-bye and began walking down to the cove. "Have a great vacation and we'll see you in ten days!"

 

## Their First Day and Night

 

    Paw in paw, they watched as the Catalina taxied out to sea, turned into the wind, then slowly gaining speed, lifted out of the water. After gaining a couple of hundred feet of elevation, the turned toward the mainland and headed home.

    "Well Carrots," Nick said as he took Judy in his arms, "what should we do first?"

    "Well, I don't know, but I think this is a great start." she said as she snuggled into his arms.

    "I don't know about you, but that beach looks mighty inviting. Think I'll take a swim." he said as he began to remove his shirt and tie. He dropped them on the porch and started to take off his pants.

    "Nick!" she exclaimed, "You can't do that!"

    "Why? We're alone, the plane is gone and I'm not gonna wear a stitch of clothing till the last day! I really need to air out my fur." he said as he dropped his pants and boxers at the same time, kicking both on top his shirt and tie.

    "Mr. Wilde, I didn't know you were such an exhibitionist." she said as she admired his body. Since joining the force, he had put on quite a bit of muscle and the life of a patrol mammal tended to keep him in that condition.

    "You learn something new every day." he said with a sly smile. "Come on, Carrots, you can't live your entire life as a shy little bunny."

    "I'm not shy.... just modest!"

    "Isn't that just another word for prudish?"

    "Nick! Take that back! I am NOT a prude!"

    "Then prove it! Let's do a little furry-dipping!"

    "You're on Mr. Wilde! This'll show you I'm NOT a prude!" she said, as she slowly started to remove her top, revealing the fur-tight tank top beneath. Crossing her arms she grasped the tank top and ever so slowly began to raise it, showing first her belly fur, the her pert breast as the top joined her shirt on the porch.

    Nick had been joking at first. But he had challenged her, and she NEVER backed down from a challenge. As she began her strip-tease, Nick's jaw fell open, as she lowered her pants his tongue hung out of his mouth and he began to visibly pant. When her pants hit the deck of the porch, showing her pink panties with little foxes on them, Nick hit his knees, stunned at what he was witnessing. She turned from him, hooked her thumbs onto the outside of her panties and slowly, seductively lowered them to the deck of the porch. She never bent her knees to do this, so as she bent over, the flower of her womanhood revealed itself to him. She remained bent over as she glanced back at him.

    "So Mr. Wilde. Am I still a prude?"

    "N-n-n-n-no..... No prude could ever do that! You're not a shy little bunny either, you are the most beautiful female I've ever seen. No female could ever compare with you" he said, gasping as she walked up to him.

    As he was on his knees, she easily wrapped her arms about his neck, pressing her nakedness against his fur, "You say the nicest things to me, Nick." She looked down at his erection, "And sometimes, you don't have to say a thing."

    With a light push, she laid him out on his back. She began licking and kissing the fur between this ballsack and his thighs. She moved up and started to lick and nibble at his sheath and the knot that still lay beneath it.

    Nick couldn't stop himself from running his claws through the fur on her head, dragging his claws through the fur of her sensitive ears, knowing how that sent tingles down her spine. Her tongue began bathing his cock, spurts of pre started to roll down from the head, making it glisten.

    Judy slowly worked her way to the head and took his glands into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them. Nick groaned with pleasure, his paws digging at the sand beneath them, as he felt her drawing his throbbing foxhood into her mouth. Taking him deep in her throat, gagging at some points, she began pleasuring her fox. With a gentle popping sound, his knot exited his sheath and it seemed as though the pleasure increased, as his legs began to tremble.

    Judy pulled her mouth from his cock and moved up his quivering frame, nibbling and licking her way to his face. Eyes closed and mouth open, as though he was ready for her, she brought her lips to his and kissed him deeply.

    As her tongue entered his mouth, he responded in kind. Touching and tasting, looking for and finding the pleasure centers in her mouth, the spots that drove her mad with passion.

    She broke the kiss, her eyes glazed over with passion, reaching down and finding his cock, lowered herself on it. The sensation of it filling her caused her to gasp in a pleasure that seemed to radiate from her pussy to fill her entire being.

    Nick opened his eyes to the sight of Judy impaled on his throbbing rod. As moved up and down on him, her small breast with their erect nipples begging for attention. He cupped her left breast while he tweaked her right nipple.

    "Oh Nick!" she gasped "I'm gonna c-c-c-c-um!"

    Feeling her orgasm flow over her, as she continued to ride him, he knew now was the time to do the thing she loved the best. He reached up to her and pulled her to his chest, her ears directly in front of his muzzle. Closing his sharp predator's teeth over her ear, eliciting gasps from the orgasming bunny on his chest. He continued to pump his shaft into her as he held her to his chest. She looked into his eyes and he saw her heavily dilated amethyst eyes filled with trust looking back at him, seeking the satisfaction only he could give. He thrust hard against her squirting pussy. His knot passed through into her once, twice, on the third time it stuck. Her screams, as she orgasmed, echoed through the forest. His balls clenched as he emptied his seed into her.

    Judy lay across Nick's body, still feeling his pulsating dick spilling it's seed into her. She felt complete, sated and downright lazy. She closed her eyes, a smile on her lips. This was the best part of tying with Nick, the cuddling after. Any other bunny would just turn over and it would be over. Not with Nick though, the cuddling after always made her feel like she was important. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into the fur on his chest.

    "You know Carrots, I didn't know you had it in you!" he gasped, his breath starting to return to normal.

    "Oh, Nick! I always know when it's in me." she mumbled.

    "Sexy bunny." "Sexy Fox." they said together, though neither of them moved, they both chuckled.

 

Later that Afternoon

 

    Nick was laying out on a reclining beach chair, sans clothing, as he'd promised, on the beach. The sounds of the waves lulling him into a quiet slumber, as his aviator sunglasses shielded his eyes from the glaring sun. Contentment had spread through his vulpine body, partially from the exercise of last night as well as this morning, but mostly it was the absence of being alone. Judy's companionship was worth more than all the money he'd have made scamming. A light sigh escaped his lips as he thought about her.

    Turning his head and cracking his eyelids, he glimpsed Judy, naked as the day she was born. Just looking at her, her naked bottom and fuzzy, wuzzy little tail caused his loins to tighten. She was so beautiful and she was his.

    "Ya might wanna turn over there, Carrots. Ya know I like my rabbit very rare." he mumbled, smiling as she lifted her head and glanced at him.

    "Well, maybe we both should get out of the sun," she stated as she rose from the reclining beach chair, "besides, I'd like a nice cool shower, because I'm kinda.... HOT... right about now."

    Judy made her way up the path, her tail flagging high, sending flashes that the stunned fox couldn't miss, even if he were blind. He scrambled to his feet and quickly followed her along the path.

    The sound of the surf receded as they made their way along the path to the bungalow. They walked up the incline to their rented accommodations and to the left to the outdoor showers.

    She turned on the water, adjusting the temperature to a cool setting. She shivered as the cool water soaked into her fur, her nipples hardening at the change in temperature. She cooed as Nick stepped under the shower and wrapped his arms around her, his head resting between her ears, his paws crossed to cup each of her small breast. Her body thrilled as his paw pads brushed against her hardened nipples. She looked up to see his contented face, as she lightly nibbled on the fur under his muzzle.

    He looked down into her amethyst eyes, so full of love, trust and longing, knowing how sensitive her ears were, took one into his mouth and slowly, so achingly slowly, drug his canine teeth through her fur, from the base of her skull to the tip of her ear. Judy shivered violently as the sensations coursed through her body. She felt one of his paws leave her breast and move ever lower to her nether regions, his claws scratching through her fur along the way. Her knees began to grow weak as he neared the spot of his desires.

    "Oh Nick..." she panted, as he cupped her mound. Groaning in pleasure, she felt one of his thick digits part the lips of her vulva and, as her hips buck against him, lightly caress her clitoris. The electrical feeling that passed through her caused her knees to give out, though he supported without effort, she used her weight to press her clitoris against his finger and her hips to buck, stimulating her further. She felt as he curled his finger and it began to enter her steaming cleft, rubbing the spongy flesh of her G-spot. She never slowed her spasmodic humping, as she felt her orgasm approaching. Then, as suddenly as it approached it was there, wave after wave of pleasure, threatening to drown her, as it washed over her. Consciousness fled as her orgasm receded. When she opened her eyes, Nick was there, drops of water pouring from his fur, as he laid her on the tiled floor of the outdoor shower.

    "Quite a performance there, Carrots. Care to let me join in next time?" his smiling green eyes shone into hers.

    She grabbed Nick around the neck, pulling him down to her, in a fierce hug. "Oh Nick!" she gasped, "I don't know what came over me. You just touched me and I couldn't help myself. When you touched my breast, it was electric, but when you touched me.... down there, I was overcome."

    "Wow... Just WOW! You came so hard that the shower is just washing it all down now!" He lifted her up and reclined her into a padded deck chair, "You must be parched after losing that much fluid from your body. Let me get you a drink. Something fruity?" he said before slipping through the door.

    Entering the kitchen, he walked to the wine cooler brought out a nice fruity merlot. After uncorking it, he put it in an empty ice bucket. Filling the bucket with ice, he gave it a quick spin, draping a towel over his arm and grabbing two long stemmed fluted wine glasses, he made his way back to Judy on the veranda.

    "Would Madam care for a glass of merlot?" he announced, in the haughty voice of a wine steward.

    "Why, thank you sir. But I don't believe I've ever been served wine by a naked wine steward before." she spoke in the equally haughty voice of a well-heeled customer.

    "Part of the service Madam." again with the haughty voice.

    Both cracked up laughing. Nick poured the wine after they had calmed a bit, though Judy continued to giggle as he did so.

    "Yumm, this is good. You said it's a merlot?" she queried.

    "Yep, straight from the 'Burrows'. Picked by cute little bunny paws, mashed by cute little bunny feet and aged in cute little bunny barrels. It is delicious! You should try some." he exclaimed, tasting his wine.

    She sipped her wine and had to agree with Nick's statement about the wine being delicious. She eyed him suspiciously though.

    "Don't look at me like that! It says so right on the bottle!" he defended, as he showed her that the label said just that.

    She giggled as she read it. "No bunny would put that on the label."

    "It's called 'marketing' sweetheart and I'll have you know it's one of the top sellers!"

    Several hours later, Nick carries a very intoxicated Judy to bed. "Ya know," she slurs, empty bottle in paw, "Tish ish some rrrrreeeeaaalllllyyyy good shtuff!"

    "Well, bunnies do make some of the best wine. Now let's get you in bed, so you can sleep some of this out of your system." he said as lowered her into bed.

    "Oooooooo! A nish comfy bed! Come on Nicky Boy, lesh fuck! Ya know, ya wanna. Cum on, lesh shee it. Gib me shome o' dat big ol' cock!" Judy had definitely lost a lot of her inhibitions from the wine she drank.

    "Carrots, you know I love it when you talk dirty to me," he said shaking his head at the inebriated bunny, "but right now you're drunk, and you don't really know what you're saying."

    "Oh yesh I do! Cum on Nicky, ma pushies all wet and shticky! Just give it a lil' licky poo." she said as she reached out and grabbed him by his ears and put his snout in her crotch.

    Nick didn't have much choice, as his tongue darted out to the spots that always drove her wild and as he licked she got more vociferous!

    "Oh Yeah Nicky! Maksh me cum! Thash it! Thash it! OH MY GOD! she screamed as she ejaculated into his mouth. Try as he might he couldn't swallow it all. Nick's face were drenched with her love honey, not to mention the bed.

    Judy, meanwhile, her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. He knew she wouldn't be waking up till late tomorrow morning, so he brought out a towel to dry the bunny's nether regions, then jumped in the shower to clean himself off.

    After drying himself in the fur dryer, he made his way back to the bed and his intoxicated bunny, sprawled out on the bed. Fortunately, the size of the bed meant they didn't need to sleep on a wet spot. Nick was constantly amazed at the shear amount of fluid Judy produced during an orgasm. He would likely have to change the sheets tomorrow, either that or have his muzzle bombarded by the smell of horny bunny every time he walked in the bedroom.

    Picking up the drunk bunny, he moved her to a dry spot on the bed. Then, covering Judy and himself with the sheet, he spooned up to her and closed his eyes. The thought occurred to him, as sleep claimed him, why was it called spooning, when forking was so much more fun!

 

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More adventures on the island coming soon in the next thrilling chapter!
> 
> Fantasy Island 2!
> 
> Please review, I live on feedback!


	3. Fantasy Island Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hung-over Judy is cared for by her loving companion, some hot tub action and a day at the beach. A sexual encounter has unexpected consequences.

**Mandatory Vacation**

* * *

 

**_Chapter 3_ **

Fantasy Island Part 2

 

    The day dawned bright and clear, the thin, low-lying clouds doing little to block the sun's rays. The ocean winds blowing over the island kept the trees in constant motion and kept the temperature of the interior cool. As the sun rose into the sky, it's rays, penetrating through the forest canopy and shining through the windows in the bedroom of the bungalow and into the eyes of the sleeping bunny curled up on the bed.

    Judy's eyes squinted at the brightness and she turned over to bury her face into the fur of the fox beside her. Now that she had turned, she fell instantly back to sleep and had never really noticed that she had woken at all.

    Nick, sensing the movement at his side, cracked his eyelids, to see the bunny by his side. He smiled, as she nuzzled against his chest and buried her paws into his chest fur, breathing in his scent.

    "Now this is just TOO adorable." he said as he reached to the bedside table to get his phone. Holding it out, he framed the two of them and snapped the picture. 'Perfect!' he though, an even bigger grin coming to his face. He'd have this printed and put it on her bedside at home.

    She had gotten drunk last night and he knew she'd feel it this morning. But, at least, she seemed to be sleeping soundly, right now. Nick felt the after-effects of the wine they'd drank last night, too. Judy's hang-over would be bad. He slipped out of bed and covered Judy so that she would remain sleeping until her could bring her some relief.

    Slipping quietly through the door, he made his way down to the kitchen. Searching through the refrigerator, he found what he was looking for. Gatorade! It's thirst-quenching qualities would help counteract the dehydration of the alcohol she drank last night. For her throbbing headache, he grabbed a two ibuprofen and after a moments thought, grabbed a two more. These he popped into his own mouth and with a sip of the drink, he chased them down.

    Making his way back to the bedroom, he noticed the hot tub and reaching for the switch, he clicked it on. A good soak would also help, he thought. As he entered the room, he saw Judy's paw under the sheets, moving around, as though searching for something.

    Placing the items he brought with him next to his phone on the bedside table, he returned to her side. Not that she'd given him much choice in that matter, because when her questing paw came in contact with him, she grasped his thick chest fur and pulled him to her.

    "OUCH... Carrots! What are you trying to do to me. Bald spots on my chest would NOT be attractive!"

    "Nick... I feel terrible and I need you here, to make me feel better... and don't talk so loud!" she whispered.

    "Well, if you release the death-grip on my fur, I brought a few things to help with that." he said, taking her ear in his paw and running his claws through the fur on the inside of her ear.

    "OK.... But hurry."

    "No sooner said than done, honey bun." he turned to the nightstand and retrieved the items he brought with him.

    "Gatorade?" she queried, opening her bloodshot eyes for the first time.

    "Yep, gives a body what it's thirsty for." he said as he helped her sit up. Placing the two pain-relievers in her paw, "For your headache."

    "Thanks, Nick." she said as she took the pain-relievers and swallowed them with a sip of Gatorade. As the Gatorade hit her stomach, it began to quiet, and the more she drank, the better she felt. Soon the bottle was empty and the pain-relievers began their job of relieving the pounding in her head, as she laid back onto the pillow and closed her eyes once more.

    When her head was no longer pounding, she saw Nick smiling benignly at her. "What are you doing?"

    "Watching you."

    "Ha. Must be as exciting as watching paint dry."

    "No Carrots, it's like looking at a fine work of art." he said, "I love how soft your fur is, the shape of your body, those lovely sensitive ears and how you believe in me, when sometimes I don't believe in myself." he ran a claw over the inside of her ear, she visibly shivered. "And I love how much you like what I'm doing now."

    "Oh Nick. That's so sweet, but my stomach is wanting a little more than just Gatorade. So, I hope you plan on feeding me, Mister Wilde, before I start nibbling on you."

    "OMG... Alcohol makes bunnies go SAVAGE! Please cute little savage bunny.... Don't feast upon my innocent body!" he exclaimed, as he fearfully back-pedaled from her, till he was pressed against the headboard.

    "Pbbt.... There's nothing innocent about you, Mister Wilde." she said, as she rolled her eyes.

    "Well, if I must, then I guess I should get busy." He hopped from the bed, took her into his arms and carried her down to the kitchen.

    "Now, that's what I call service!" she said as her lowered her onto a chair.

    "With a smile!" he said, a grin plastered on his face. "I do have a special breakfast planned, something my mother always made for me."

    "And just what would that be?" she questioned. Her mind pictured some type of fox dish, loaded with..... (blarg) MEAT.

    "Something near and dear to a fox's heart." he said as he pulled out a pot and poured some water into it.

    Soon, he set a bowl before her. Judy's senses were overwhelmed by the smell of... "Oatmeal?" she queried, "Your mother made you oatmeal?"

    "With love in every spoonful!" Nick exclaimed, a satisfied grin on his face. "What did you expect, bacon, eggs, or chicken?"

    "Well.... yeah.... Oh my god, that sounds so speciest ." she covered her eyes in shame.

   "Carrots! I'm appalled, wounded even, that you'd think that I would serve a cute little bunny, such as yourself, meat! Foxes are omnivorous mammals, you know, and can eat any vegetable or fruit you can." he said, his paw on his chest, as though he was deeply hurt by her statement.

    "I'm so sorry, Nick."

    "Besides, the only thing I've eaten with meat in it is a Bug Burger. Though my favorite meat now is bunny!" Nick said, as he leered at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

    A blush rose from her jaw line to the tips of her ears. Embarrassed, she turned to her breakfast and began to eat. When Nick looked at her like that, it always seemed that her body flushed all over. Though bunnies weren't sexually repressed, the looks she got from him always excited her in ways that astounded her.

    "Sorry if I embarrassed you, Carrots." he said, as she finished her oatmeal. "Here, let me make it up to you." He picked her up from the chair and once again carried her up stairs to the hot tub and slowly lowered her into the warm water.

    The tension of the moment seemed to drain from her, as the warm water soaked into her fur. A satisfied "Aaahhh" escaped her lips as the water began to warm her skin. As she leaned back, she felt that Nick had placed a small pillow beneath her for her comfort. She never felt this cared for and coddled since she was a kit. That Nick cared enough for her to insure her comfort, especially when she was hung-over, made her feel all fuzzy inside.

    She eyed the fox as he turned on the jets and climbed into the tub, settling himself beside her. The active life of a patrolmammal had trimmed his form and defined his muscles. The hours spent in the gym didn't hurt either. From his broad shoulders, to his well muscled legs, he was a fine specimen of a fox. It made her tingle all over, with the thought that this was HER fox and she was HIS bunny.

    They both felt a lot better as they climbed out of the tub, ready to begin the second day of their vacation. They walked through the bungalow, gathering the things they'd need for a day on the beach, beach chairs, an ice chest full of cold water and ice, sunglasses and sun block, and for Nick, a fishing pole and tackle.

    Judy sat on one of the beach chairs, sunglasses perched on her muzzle, bottle of cold water at her side, soaking up the heat from the bright sunshine. Nick was knee deep in the surf, casting his line. If he could just catch a few small fish, he'd have his dinner for that evening. Though he'd clean and cook his catch here on the beach, so as not to disturb Judy.

    Feeding out the line as he came back to the beach, he anchored the fishing pole in the sand and went to sit in the sun with Judy. "Ya know, Carrots, I've never been this relaxed in my life. This vacation was actually a good idea. We should do this again, next year. I mean, we get the time, why not use it?" he said as her put his shades over his own eyes.

    Judy turned her head to look at Nick. "This has been fun, but we could never afford to do this every year."

    "You know what I mean. Just somewhere out of Zootopia. Maybe the mountains next time or to some theme park, you know, something we've never done before."

    "That does sound nice, but next time I decide where we go. You can look for deals after I make my decision."

    "OK, you've got a deal, Carrots!" he said, as suddenly the reel started to whine and the line spooled out. Nick sprang to his feet and ran to the fishing pole embedded in the sand. Pulling up the pole, he clicked off the free-wheel and pulled back on the line to set the hook. He started to reel in his catch, when he felt the fish fighting to get off of the line. He dug in his heels and continued to pull and reel, bringing the fish closer and closer to the shore.

    An hour later, he was still reeling, though he was sure the fish was now exhausted, he knew for sure that he was. Suddenly, the fish broke the surface of the cove's water about three meters from the bank. Nick was surprised at the size of his catch. It was a grouper, just over a meter long. There was no way he could clean, let alone cook this monster. Taking a pair of long nosed pliers from the tackle box, he removed the hook from its mouth and began pushing the fish to deeper water. As he reached water up to his waist, the large fish suddenly thrashed its tail, slapping Nick across his muzzle several times, knocking him on his tail, before disappearing into the surf.

    Heading back to the beach, he heard Judy's howling laughter. "Oh, Nick! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen! He paid you back for hustling him!" she said, as she rolled off the beach chair into the sand, where she continued to laugh, doubled up and holding her stomach.

    Wearily, he trudged out of the surf and across the sand, where he plopped down beside a still giggling Judy. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but think how adorable she was, as she laughed. He reached out, cupping her head in his paw and used his thumb to wipe the tears of laughter from her cheeks. He brought his lips to hers and embraced her, their tongues dancing in pleasure and passion in their mouths. He ran his claws through the fur of her ears, causing shivers of pleasure to course through her small frame.

    "Nick... I hope that fish didn't totally wear you out, because you've got an aroused bunny on your hands now."

    "Well, Officer Hopps, I think that your kisses may have rejuvenated me.” he said as he lifted her warm body from the sand and carried her to the bungalow. She nuzzled his chest as he carried her.

    "I could get used to this, being carried around all the time."

    "All part of my master plan!"

    "Well, Mr. Wilde, you're master plan isn't necessary. I fell for you a long time ago."

    "Oh really, and just when was this?"

    "That night in the Rain Forest District, when you stopped Chief Bogo from taking my badge. I thought that was the end of my career as a police officer. But you stepped up and told Bogo just how unfair he was being and convinced him to give us the time we needed to solve the case. I think that's the night it all started." She snuggled into his chest as she said this.

    "That was the first time I realized that you'd put your badge on the line for that case. I didn't know that you'd get fired, if you didn't. I felt responsible for that, I mean, I did waste all of that time at the DMV and fought you most of the time, because you hustled me. All I could hear was Finnec's laughter as he walked away, telling me to "have fun workin' with the fuzz." But you saved my life that night, I figured I owed it to you. Didn't know it'd turn into all of this!"

    He carried her through the door and laid her out on the thick rug in front of the fireplace. It had started to get dark and the sea breeze was cooling things off rapidly, so with the turn of a knob and the flick of a switch, he lit the fireplace.

    "Well, Nick! Isn't this romantic!" she said, as he laid beside her. 

    "Well, the fact is, Carrots, you inspire me."

    She leaned over the reclining fox, taking his muzzle in her paws and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. The fire that burned within her was only driven higher as their tongues danced together, mirroring her passion.

    "And what does that do for your inspiration?" she asked, as they broke their kiss.

    His nakedness did nothing to hide his "inspiration", as she looked down his muscular body. His pink, throbbing cock had emerged from his sheath, pulsing from the beating of his heart. Which was quite rapid, judging from the way it twitched.

    Judy lightly caressed his member, guiding her paw up and down, stroking him, as he moaned in pleasure. Small spurts of pre oozed from the head, as she squeezed tighter, as she continued her slow stroking motion.

    She climbed atop him, straddling his chest, as she started to tease him with wet kisses and licks to his aching cock. His musky scent filled her nose as she took the head into her mouth, slowly swirling her tongue around it, causing his hips to buck, driving him farther into her mouth than she was prepared for.

    He hadn't been idle, when she thrust her pussy into his face, he drove his tongue onto her sensitive clitoris. Her hips began grind against his muzzle, as he opened his mouth wide to slide his tongue into her hot pussy, flicking it around her cervix. When her tongue danced around the head of his cock, he involuntarily thrust his hips into her mouth. Unprepared for his thrust into her mouth, Judy gagged, causing her to lose control of her bladder.

    The gush of urine into his mouth, filled with her feminine scent, sexually charged his body. He lost control as his instincts took control. He flipped her off of his chest and looked down on her.

    "Oh My God, Nick, I'm sorry!" she said as she looked into his eyes.

    She didn't see the eyes of her partner, friend and lover, these were the eyes of a savage. She tried to back away from him, but with a savage growl, he grabbed her right leg with his right paw and drug her back to him, her left sliding between his spread thighs. His cock was right at her opening, just millimeters from penetration. His nose was suddenly in the fur of her neck, but instead of teeth ripping into her flesh, she felt those same teeth gently combing through the fur of her neck and shoulder, stimulating the skin beneath.

    A shiver ran through her body. To feel those teeth running through her fur, knowing that she was safe from the predator over her, was somehow stimulating. She tilted her head back in submission and heard him growl in pleasure. Then he thrust his cock into her wet, dripping pussy.

    A gasp escaped her throat as he entered her. He pulled back and thrust again, over and over, her body shaking as waves of bliss shuddered through her body. Her orgasm seemed to slowly approach, then suddenly it was there.

    A scream of joy ripped from her throat, as her body shook in ecstasy. Wave upon wave of rapture surged through her. Judy's head was spinning as she felt another orgasm building in her body. Her second orgasm ripped from her loins and inundated her body with rapture as his knot began to rub against her tiny bulb of pleasure, prolonging her waves of pleasure. She could feel it as her cum exploded from her as she ejaculated.

    She was just coming down from her peak, when he thrust hard against her. She felt as his knot penetrated, began swelling, pressing and rubbing against her G-spot. She screamed as her pussy was filled with Nick's knot, hot cock, sperm and her own juices, as she came once again. He sat ramrod straight, his entire body trembling as his orgasm wracked his body with pleasure, then collapsed on top of her, both of them trying to catch their breath after the exertion of their sexual encounter.

    Nick beginning to stir, roused her from her drowsy state of satisfaction. She looked at him as his eyes opened, they were the eyes of her fox, not the savage that had just ravaged her, oh so willing, body.

    "Are you OK, Nick?" she asked, her voice ragged after all the screaming she'd done.

    "Sure fluff. What happened?"

    "You just plowed me into a puddle of rabbity goodness! What do you remember?"

    "I remember you were giving me the best head I'd ever gotten.... then I woke up here, knotted to you."

    "I'm so sorry, Nick. But you thrust your cock into my mouth before I was prepared and... well... you gagged me. When you did, I lost bladder control and I urinated in your mouth. You seemed to freak out. Your eyes went wild, I thought you'd gone savage. I tried to fight you, but you just overpowered me. You took my... my throat in your mouth, I thought I was dead, but you just bit me lightly and drug your teeth through my fur. It was SO DAMN SEXY! Then you plowed me! God I lost count after the second one, we might have to try that again. I'm hoarse from screaming, it's never felt like that before." she said, as she looked at him with half closed eyes and a smile.

    Nick's eyes widened as he listened to her story. He franticly searched through the fur at her neck. Her fur was ruffled and he could smell himself on her, but the skin beneath was reddened, but unbroken. He relaxed against her, as she moved her leg to his other side.

    She wrapped her arms and legs around him. "On your back mister, it's mandatory cuddle time!"

    Nick took her in his arms and easily rolled to his back. She stretched her body across his and nuzzled her nose into the fur on his chest, sighing contentedly.

    "Don't worry about it, Nick. Even if you did go a little savage, you never hurt me. But there is one thing I can tell you, getting fucked sideways is no longer a myth!"

    "But Carrots, I could have killed you!"

    "No Nick, but you did make me one happy bunny." she sighed, as she fell asleep, her nose buried in his fur. She didn't need to tell him how she'd bared her throat to him just before they'd had sex. It may have not been the safest thing to do, but it showed her just how much trust she had in him. After all, they trusted each other with their very lives on a daily basis. But then, she always knew she could trust Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK..... That was a LOT of work but got it hammered out. Judy is one happy bunny while Nick may not remember, but is sure he had a good time.
> 
> BTW... The Gatorade to help with a hang-over....... DOES WORK! When you drink too much, the alcohol absorbs a lot of water from your system, also potassium and a lot of other minerals that can be quickly replaced by Gatorade.
> 
> OH... and fucking sideways was NEVER a myth!


	4. Rabbit Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their last day on the island. Judy wants to wrap it up with something special. It's a game they play in their apartment every once and a while. All it takes is two words and the game is on, but this time it's on a much grander scale of the island. It's time for a "Rabbit Hunt"!
> 
> So...... Be vewy, vewy quiet. We're hunting a waskly, wabbit!

 

 

Rabbit Hunt

 

 

 

The days seemed to fly by, but then they always do, when you're having fun. Sunbathing on the beach with a cool drink during the day and lounging in the hot tub in the evening with a glass of wine, some hot sex in between, it just seemed to Judy that they had just arrived on the island. Now they were due to leave in just two days. Well, just a day and a half now, as they were retiring from a long day.

 

It had rained all day today, and all they could do was watch as the storm rolled in from the ocean, waves washing onto the shore. Just as the sun began to set, the storm broke, the sun breaking through the clouds, painting the entire sky red. From a deep maroon near the sun, to faded yellows and oranges farther across the sky. They sat and watched as the sun set and the spectacular view faded into darkness.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Judy woke early and quietly made her way from the bedroom. Today was their last full day on the island and she wanted to play a little game with her fox. It was an extension of a game they played quite often. They called it a "Rabbit Hunt" and was a version of predator verses prey. Generally, they did this inside their apartment, today however, she had a much wider play area and she was not about to waste the opportunity. She left a note on the table in the kitchen with only two words, "Rabbit Hunt" and then went about the area leaving marks of her scent, some meant to be "Red Herrings", or false trails and others that marked the true trail to where she would be waiting. Once they spotted each other, the chase would be on. The fox would then have to test his endurance to the rabbit's speed and only if he caught his prey, would he get to "eat" his rabbit.

 

The thought of Nick chasing her caused a wetness between her thighs. With a smile, she put her finger in her wet pussy, soaking it in her juices, before rubbing it across the page, heavily scenting it with the scent he should follow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Nick woke slowly, his eyes barely cracking, as the sun shone through the canopy of leaves shielding the house from its morning rays. He reached for his bunny to draw her close, as well as block the sun from his eyes, only to find the bed empty and cold. He breathed in deeply, her scent was still there, though his predator's mind told him she'd been gone for some time. They hadn't had sex last night, Judy had claimed to be especially tired last night, and Nick was hoping for some fun first thing this morning.

 

So, rousing himself from bed, he went down stairs to the kitchen, hoping to find her there, for a little "Stove Top Stuffing". He grinned at his own witticism.

 

As he entered the kitchen, he noticed that her scent was strong, but she was no longer there. He opened the refrigerator, after glancing over his choices, grabbed the orange juice and poured himself a glass, that he got from the cabinet. He sat at the table, as he drank his OJ down in a single gulp, smacking his lips as he finished. Putting the glass on the table, he noticed the note left for him. His eyes opened wide, a feral grin spreading across his muzzle, as he read the words and the scent slapped him across the face.

 

Judy was in heat, again, and had obviously planned this in advance. Nick knew she loved to play "Rabbit Hunt", especially when she was in heat, but this time would be different. They had a MUCH larger play area and Nick would have to stretch his nose to its limits to catch her this time. The thought that he wouldn't catch her never crossed his mind, only the thought of WHEN and WHERE he would catch her.

 

He began by sniffing the kitchen, the strong scent from the door handle let him know she had opened the door with the hand she scented the note with. On all fours, nose to the ground, he sniffed out her spore. The distance between her footsteps let him know that she had been sprinting from the start.

 

He followed her trail down to the beach, where it promptly vanished. he moved up and down the beach, searching the area for signs of where she's gone. Detective work wasn't really part of their job, but both Judy and Nick had been sharpening both his and her skills at tracking. Between the two of them, they made a formidable team. He used these skills now to track the bunny and soon fould the spot where she'd entered the jungle area of the island. A beach rake nearby, heavy with her scent, explained why there were no footprints.

 

Moving through the jungle, ever wary for a bent or broken branch, the occasional footprint, new leaves from a bush or pedals from a flower she had brushed against scattered across her trail. To him, it was though she'd drawn a line through the jungle, marking her path, which, in hindsight, she probably had. She loved getting caught, as much as he enjoyed catching.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Judy was pushing through the jungle, leaving signs here and there for Nick to follow. It wouldn't do for her to escape, that wasn't her plan. She wanted to be caught, but she also wanted to choose WHERE she would be caught. The very pinnacle of the island was where the wind generator was mounted and was the spot she'd chosen for their last day on the island.

 

The day before the rain began, Judy had come up here for the purpose of checking it out just for this. Climbing up here, just at daybreak, she had overseen the area and brought up a few miscellaneous items, food, wine and a blanket in a watertight container, for after. They wouldn't have the chance before.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Nick was following the trail she'd left, he couldn't be but ten minutes behind her, he could tell by her scent. It was much fresher, more raw, as the heat of the day making her perspire, making her scent stronger. He was steadily gaining altitude, he knew and figured he'd find her at the peak of the island, some place they hadn't visited here yet. He'd had to double back a few times as her path veered off, only to suddenly vanish. Sniffing about, soon showed that she'd taken to the trees, running across branches, before hitting the ground to head straight for the peak.

 

If she was heading for the peak, he'd abandon the trail and cut straight there. Once there, he'd set up an ambush, and this time he'd beat the bunny at her own game.

 

He could tell she was a few minutes ahead of him, so he began to plunge through the bush, knowing her sharp hearing would pick up the noise, then taking a page out of her book, he took to the trees, jumping lightly from branch to branch and nearly soundlessly. He broke through to the trail leading to the peak, looking down the trail, he spotted his quarry. She was running full tilt, on all fours now, certain that a certain fox was right behind her. He grabbed a vine that hung across the path, pulling it from the tree, he swung down on a path that would intersect her current path, intent on capturing her on the run. Like Tarzan the Jungle Fox, he swung over her, he reached out to grab her, his teeth bared, like a feral fox.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Judy heard the thrashing in the bush behind her, just before she broke through the path to the peak. She turned toward the peak, got down to all fours, and broke into a full sprint, almost certain that she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

 

Nick's plan was flawless, but he didn't count on Judy hearing the wind as he whistled through the air. Just as he was about to snatch her up, Judy's feet came to a abrupt halt slowing her, then causing her paws to dig into the earth as Nick swept on by.

 

Judy's powerful hind legs thrust against the ground, shooting her forward. "Smooth move, Ex-lax!" she screamed, as she shot past.

 

As she screamed her taunt at him, he released the vine, hitting the ground on all fours at breakaway speed and quickly caught up to the fleeing bunny. She zigged to the right trying to throw him off of his stride.

 

This move might have worked, if his senses weren't heightened to the point of almost being supernatural. As she zigged right, he leapt and overtook the bunny in a single stride. They both tumbled through the jungle, as Nick curled about his bunny to protect her from taking any harm from whatever they might hit.

 

They came to a halt with him on top of her, pinning her to the ground. His breath was ragged as he laid his body atop of hers. He pressed his cheek against her and marked her on both sides of her face. Before she knew what was happening his tongue began to lap over her face, then with a fierce growl her ear was trapped between his sharp predator's teeth, gently dragging through her fur and abrading the skin beneath.

 

Judy's body stiffened as the sensations like electricity flowed through her body. Her gasp of pleasure, as well as a responding wetness between her thighs, told her she was more than ready for the passion to come. She breathed the scent of her fox, strong and abrasive to others, but like the smell of violets to her, pleasant and arousing. She felt a surge of wetness and desire to mate with her fox. She chinned her fox, marking him as well. She never feared this fox, with his deadly teeth and sharp claws, she trusted him with her entire body, so whether his love making was slow and gentle or fast and violent, she was ready.

 

Nick moved down her taunt body, from her ears to her neck, where he began to nibble. She gasped again and bared her throat to him, surrendering to him her body and will. With a low growl, he grasped her throat between his teeth, she felt the pressure from his teeth and she screamed out as she began to orgasm.

 

When she screamed, Nick almost released her from his hold. But he felt the flush of her juices as they surged from her body, soaking his belly and his throbbing cock. She was still quivering, as he released her throat and looked into her eyes, eyes filled with love, fire and passion, then brought his lips to hers in a kiss to bind their souls.

 

Nick pored both his heart and soul into kissing Judy, his tongue wrestling passionately with hers. She was panting heavily when he broke the kiss to move down her body, first to her neck again, with just licks and nibbles, then to her small but incredibly sensitive breast.

 

For months this had been a sticking point with Judy. She'd seen other females with larger breast, even other bunnies, and her rather modest B-cup breast and small nipples had always been an embarrassment to her. At first she wouldn't let Nick see her totally naked, always wearing a top or sport bra, which easily supported her breast. Nick was quick to reassure her that this wasn't so, by slowly removing her bra and telling her how beautiful she was and how it fit her athletic body. He then began to lick and suckle her breast, which really turned her on, so she let that phobia go, with just a small whine, much to Judy's enjoyment.

 

Her body shivered as he took her nipple into his mouth and suckled then moving to the other breast, giving it the same treatment, only this time, her nipple was caught in a sharp pinch in the predator's teeth. Her back arched as the slight pain lanced through her nipple and straight to her dripping pussy.

 

Then, he moved to her belly, that gave her ticklish spasms. Then, finally her mound. But all she could feel was his hot breath before her moved to her thigh, biting and nibbling, then the other thigh, building up to the moment. Suddenly she felt his talented tongue as it barely touched her outer labia. She couldn't contain the moan that bust from her lips. Then she felt as Nick spread the lips of her vagina apart and the pink flower of her sex was revealed to him. Her slowly began to lick the outer area of her pussy, carefully avoiding her clitoris. But when he did touch it, as if by accident, her body shuddered. When he did attack her clit with his tongue, her orgasms were coming one after the other so fast that it seemed like one long orgasm with peaks inside of them. She'd never been a one and done type of girl, but once he got her stoked up, they seemed to come every few seconds.

 

When he mounted her from the back, like they always did after a "Rabbit Hunt", she was so weak that he held her up as he drove his cock into her very wet pussy. Waves of pleasure rolled over her again as she came again and again, but now she could feel his knot pushing for entry, stretching the walls of her pussy wider with each thrust. Then, as his knot penetrated the opening of her pussy, he grabbed her tail and with his thumb penetrated her asshole. The surprise of her anus being penetrated, just as his knot pushed through the final barrier of her body, set off a massive orgasm, that washed through her body like a tsunami. Her scream of orgasm echoed over the entire island, it overloaded the poor bunny so much that she passed out.

 

When she woke, she was curled up in a ball of fox, Nick's body curled up behind her and his tail protectively in front of her. This wasn't the first time she woke this way, it's just that most of the times she wasn't attached to her fox at the groin. But it always made her feel loved.

 

She looked back at Nick, yes, it is mandatory cuddle time, but she was hungry. She hadn't eaten breakfast this morning and she doubted Nick had either. She looked over her shoulder at the sleeping fox.

 

"Hungry?"

 

"Yeah, but unless it's nearby, we've got at least a twenty minute wait."

 

"Close enough. See that plastic box over there? Wine, cheese, crackers and some of that fish you cooked the other day." she explained.

 

He started to move and she felt the tug of his cock stuck inside of her. "OK, wait...." she said as she moved to spin around and face the fox, "Ahhhh, oh God, that feels good." she said as she turned to faced the fox.

 

The strange faces the fox made as they moved toward the box that held the food was almost comical. She had wrapped her legs around the fox's waist and grasped the fur on his chest as they moved to the food.

 

Nick opened the box pulling out the wine crackers cheese and set them to the side. The cold fish that he caught two days ago was in a sealed container. When he had caught it two days ago, he'd cooked it over an open fire on the beach. Salt, pepper, butter and lemon juice were spread over the fish, wrapped in foil and put next to the fire to cook. The foil had never been opened and it had been stored in the fridge.

 

Judy watched as Nick devoured the fish along with some crackers and cheese. The fish did smell appetizing and she reached into the foil, grabbed a small piece and popped it into her mouth. Flavor exploded across her tongue as she chewed and swallowed. She began to reach for another, when she saw the look on Nick's face. His jaw would have hit the ground if it were able, and eyes as big as saucers. She smiled and picked another piece of fish and popped it into her mouth and began chewing.

 

"Carrots....... Are you alright?" he questioned, quietly.

 

"No Nick, I'm not alright. I'm starving and that taste DIVINE! I can't believe that I've been missing out! I might even try shrimp next time we eat out."

 

"By Karma, I never thought I'd see it, a carnivorous bunny. You're not gonna eat me next are you?"

 

"There's only one part of you I'm interested in eating....." she said and rolled her hips back and forth over his cock that was still stuck knot deep inside of her.

 

Nick groaned, "Carrots, if you keep doing that, it'll never go down."

 

"Good, I love the way it makes me feel so full and the cuddling after makes it all worth it."

 

Smile on his muzzle, he pulled her into his chest. She breathed in his foxy scent as he rested his jaw on top of her head, between her ears.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They woke early on their final day on the island. Their bags were packed and they had eaten the last eggs in the fridge along with the rest of the fish Nick had caught. Let's just say they were both satisfied.

 

They looked up as the thunderous drone of the PBY A-5 Catalina approached the island. The huge seaplane landed at sea, with a slash as it cut through the waves, before turning toward the island and taxiing into the cove and the dock.

 

Coming out to the aircraft, Nick and Judy were greeted by Johnny and his "brother" loaded down with gear and surfboards. "Dude! Dudette! How was the vacation? Is this place gnarly or not?"

 

"Well.... It is certainly the most unique place I've ever been." Nick said as he approached the two surfers.

 

"It is definitely on our top ten places to visit, probably top two and that's because no one was here to wait on us. But this place is almost as good as Pawaii." Judy announced.

 

"And another checkmark on my bucket-list." Nick confirmed.

 

Judy rolled her eyes at that, "And what, pray tell, is that?"

 

"Ten days NAKED!"

 

"Oh My God, Nick! Did you have to mention that?"

 

"Don't worry, dudette. It's the normal thing for a couple of lovebirds, like you two, to do. Get back to nature, air out your fur and explore the things you just can't do in civilization. Right Jimmy?"

 

"Yeah, it's all fun and games, till someone loses an eye.”

 

"Then it's a new game called 'Find The Eye'." The four mammals laughed at Johnny's wit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Judy and Nick made their way to the plane and belted themselves into the passenger seats, as the pilots started the Pratt-Whitney Twin Wasp radial engines. Nick and Judy both put on their hearing protection, as it would be a long flight home.

 

The large ex-military seaplane taxied out into the ocean. Turning into the wind, the pilot opened the throttles to full military power for takeoff. The aircraft plowed through the water picking up speed till it was gliding across the water. Then, suddenly, the aircraft leapt into the air, gaining altitude before turning toward Zootopia and home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was very late as the Zuber driver dropped our intrepid heroes off at their apartment. They still had a couple of days left of their vacation and they would spend them in complete relaxation. The island, though exciting and beautiful, wasn't very relaxing. The couple would spend the rest of their vacation in their apartment, sleeping late, ordering Chinese take-out and pizza and binge watching their favorite programs on Netflixs.

 

 

* * *

 

The fox and bunny couple walked into ZPD, Precinct One. Both had coffee in their paws, chatting about visiting her family in a couple of weeks for the Blueberry Harvest Festival in mid August. They were discussing how to get Bogo to give them the weekend of the festival off so they could attend.

 

Clawhauser saw them as they entered the building and watched as they approached. "Hey, you two. How was the mandatory vacation?"

 

"Great!" Judy said as she leapt to his desktop and snagged a doughnut.

 

"Yeah, it was. Here's where we spent our little vacation." Nick said as he pulled out his phone and showed Clawhauser an aerial view of the island.

 

"WOW! An island?"

 

"Alone..... for ten days. It was awesome."

 

"So..... Any romance?" Bennie asked.

 

"Was there any romance? No, no there wasn't. Was there any SEX? Yes, yes there was."

 

"NICK!" Judy shouted, her ears so red they almost glowed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. It happens to be the first series that I've ever completed, so please be generous with your comments. Whether they're good or bad, I'd like to hear how you liked my series. The idea of a Rabbit Hunt came from several stories I've read, but seemed as though the grander scale of the island made it even better and a better chase as well.

**Author's Note:**

> For general information, the PBY Catalina is an actual seaplane, used by the military for sea rescues and submarine detection, which makes it the perfect plane to get to the island.
> 
> Look for more sexy shenanigans from our to heroes in the next chapter
> 
> Fantasy Island!


End file.
